


Softly, sweetly.

by Ammarettu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, i'm trash, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammarettu/pseuds/Ammarettu
Summary: In which when their relationships fall apart they find comfort in one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its a little short it is 3 am lol.. I wrote this for two beautiful tumblr pages. Enjoy.

What was it like to burn? Yuuri often found himself pondering the question in the late hours of the night. He would think of how it would feel. Painful, he imagined. He would have deserved to burn that night, considering the events.

How Viktor had cried and how he'd thrown his ring at Yuuri. How was he supposed to know that Viktor had taken it seriously? He couldn't help how he felt. The good luck charms had been just that, good luck charms. Viktor had made them something more.

He found himself wandering the cold streets of Russia that night. Viktor had asked him to leave, he couldn't refuse after he'd broken his heart, albeit accidentally. He was in love with someone else. 

Snow drifted in spirals from the dark clouds above and Yuuri thought of getting a hotel room for the night. He pulled out his phone and found a text message awaited him. Phichit, of course. 

'Hey Yuuri! If you're up for it me and a couple of the other skaters are going out tonight before the competition tomorrow! We're at the cafe at the end of your street!'

Of course they were, he wouldn't expect anything less from Phichit. He probably already knew about their fight as well.

He turned on his heel and headed towards the cafe Phichit had mentioned. He still couldn't believe that there was another competition tomorrow. He didn't know if he was ready or not. He didn't want to skate without his best friend by his side. Though Viktor had never considered them just friends apparently. Yuuri felt so stupid! He felt hot tears running down his face and stopped outside the cafe door to rub furiously at them.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuuri's head snapped up and his eyes locked with dark grey ones.

"JJ?" Yuuri wiped away the rest of his tears, "What are you doing here?"

JJ winked, "I was invited of course!" He laughed loudly and Yuuri couldn't help but cringe a little. Honestly how loud can one person be? "Anyways what's got you down?"

Yuuri shook his head, "It's nothing, really. I don't want to bother you with my stupid problems."

JJ stood silently a moment, "Well to be honest with you Izzy and I just broke it off so I kinda feel like getting drunk. You wanna come?"

Yuuri thought about it. Normally he would say no right away, he didn't usually like to drink before competitions but he was upset. "Sure, but only one drink. We can get drunk after the competition okay?"

JJ smiled, "Yeah that's probably a good idea. Anyways it's on me. It's up to the gentleman to treat right?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Why did he ever think that this would be a good idea?


End file.
